


Names

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheer Crack Honestly.</p><p>Takeru tries to get Alan to stop calling him Tenkuuji Takeru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



“Takeru.”

Alan is cut off mid rant about how he doesn’t understand why the human body cannot hold more than three boxes of Takoyaki and other limitations he is frustrated about. He has to stop and think about the context of what Tenkuuji Takeru has said because it makes absolutely zero sense. Of course, it is possible it’s just some sort of human thing he’s missing. There’s a lot of weird social conventions he doesn’t know about.

“What? What does that have to do with the fact that I can only hold 30 pieces of Takoyaki…?”

“Uhm…It’s just that you’ve been referring to me by my whole name, you know? We’re friends. There’s no need for you to use my full name?”

And Alan pauses at that, his confusion painted clearly on his face. “Your name isn’t Tenkuuji Takeru? All the files and reports had used that as your name. I had assumed it was?” Had he been referring to him by the wrong name this whole time? Perhaps that was another reason he disliked him so much in the beginning.  
  
“No! It is my name….It’s just…” Takeru pauses, biting his lip.  Alan can tell he’s trying to explain to him some sort of concept that he’s clearly missed. “It’s a little formal? We’re friends! You don’t call Makoto, Fukami Makoto?”  
  
“…Fukami Makoto? What’s a Fukami? I don’t understand why I would call him that?”

Alan has never seen the look on Takeru’s face before. It looks almost like he is staring right through him, aghast at the situation. He watches as Takeru smiles awkwardly, trying to continue.  
  
“It’s his full name. You know Fukami is his-“ And before Takeru can finish, Alan’s eyes widen. Makoto had told him to call him Makoto. And he had. He had thought Spectre was more appropriate considering it was the name of his eyecon…but now he had been told he had not been using the right name? How was he supposed to know that?  
  
He would correct this mistake now. And he storms out completely ignoring Takeru’s explanation.  
  
And he approaches Makoto…Fukami Makoto who is sitting across from Kanon….who he might also not have gotten her proper name? But  he approaches him, not actually sure how to demonstrate that he has discovered his error.  
  
“Fukami Makoto, would I be able to join you and Kanon for lunch?” It is not Takoyaki, but this is the sacrifice he must pay to show that he is learning.  
  
Alan doesn’t understand what sort of expression is on Fukami Makoto’s face. It looks like the expression that Takeru made when he’d asked him what a Fukami was. Though a muted and slightly more confused variant.

“Just Makoto, Alan….” He pauses as if he’s trying to figure out how to word what he wants to say. Alan is not sure what he means by that. Tenkuuji Takeru had suggested the same thing. Half of their name. Perhaps a nickname? Or something? Why shouldn’t he call them their proper name?

“Alan, wait! Let me at least….” Takeru calls out as he enters the room, looking immediately at Makoto and giving him one of his awkward smiles. Alan makes a note that they are cute, but he likes the ones where he is also blushing more.

“Ah. I understand now.” Makoto sighs and pauses. Perhaps he is trying to fill in the gaps of Tenkuuji Takeru’s explanations. “Takeru, he doesn’t have a family name…”

“I did? It’s the Ganma Royal family. I don’t understand what that has to do with this….” Alan lets out a frustrated sound because honestly they’re not making sense. He’s missing something about this conversation and it’s…aggravating.

“No…Alan” Makoto is giving him one of those smiles he gives him when he is explaining something that ends up being some basic human thing. It’s become something Alan grows annoyed seeing because it means he is still far from understanding. But he is always grateful to see Makoto smiling. He should smile more.

“Prince Alan…In the human world there are two names everyone gets.” Kanon is the one to explain. She is honestly the best at explaining things to him out of all of the humans. Mostly because she seems to get right to the point often. Or simply because she had been one of the first to do so.  “A family name and a given name. The family name is what says what family you are in. And the given name is well…just yours? Makoto-Nii-chan and I both have Fukami as our family name.”

Alan nods slowly following her thought process. “Ah so you want me to only call you by your…..given names? Why did you not say so sooner…?” Alan frowns and looks over to Kanon. “Thank you.”

Kanon tries to go into about the social conduct of names and formality but before she can Alan interrupts her.

“…I don’t have a family name then. How do I get one? Can I just take one of yours then? Tenkuuji Alan. Fukami Alan. They both seem….interesting?”

Alan doesn’t understand why everyone is suddenly so red.


End file.
